List of Car Models featured in the Choro-Q series
Here is a list of car models featured in the Choro Q series. To learn more about the car model, the car's description/information and what games it is featured in, click on the car name. Cars are listed in alphabetical order. 9K31 Стрела-1 Alfa Romeo 155 (167) Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GT Veloce Alfa Romeo GTV Aston Martin DB5 Austin Mini Cooper Alpine A110 Argo Max 6x6 (Off-Road Vehicle) Auto Union Sd.kfz.222 Autobianchi A112 BMW 2002 BMW 3-Series Sedan (E46) BMW Isetta BMW M3 (E30) Buggy Cadillac Eldorado Seville Caterpillar 789 (Dump Truck) Chevrolet Corvette (C3) Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C3) Citroen 2CV Daihatsu Midget Daihatsu Midget II D-Type Daihatsu Naked Daihatsu YRV DeTomaso Pantera Dodge Ram Dodge Viper GTS Dodge Viper RT/10 Dragon Gunner Duck Ferrari 456 Ferrari 512 BB Ferrari Dino 246 GT Ferrari F50 Ferrari Testarossa Fiat 500 Ford Escort Cosworth Ford F-250 Ford GT40 Game of Life Car GAZ BRDM-2 (Armored Car) General Dynamics M1 Abrams (Tank) Henschel Pz.Kpfw.VI Tiger (Tank) Honda Accord (CL) Honda Accord SiR Wagon (CH9) Honda City Turbo II (AA) Honda Civic (EG) Honda Civic (EP) Honda Civic Type-R (EK) Honda CR-V Honda CR-X Honda Fit Honda HR-V (GH) Honda Integra Type-R (DC2) Honda Life Honda NSX (NA1) Honda NSX (NA2) Honda Odyssey (RA) Honda Odyssey (RB) Honda S-MX Honda S800 Honda S2000 (AP1) Honda Stepwgn (1st Generation) Honda Stepwgn (3rd Generation) Honda Z (1960's model) Honda Z (PA1) Hummer H1 (HMCO) Isuzu Bellet GT Isuzu Cubic City Bus Isuzu Cubic City Bus (Conspiracy Entertainment livery) Isuzu Elf Garbage Truck Isuzu MU Isuzu VehiCROSS (UGS250) Jaguar E-Type Jaguar XJ220 Jeep CJ-5 Komatsu 330M (Dump Truck) Lamborghini Countach Lamborghini Diablo Lamborghini Miura Lancia Delta Intergrale (831) Lancia Delta Intergrale Rally Car (831) Lancia Stratos Lancia Stratos Rally Car Lincoln Continental Mark VI Locomotive Lotus Elise (Type M111) Lotus Esprit (Type 114) Lotus Esprit Turbo (Type 82) Lotus Europa (Type 74) Mack RW Super-Liner MAD Special Mazda 767 Mazda 787B Mazda Carol 360 Mazda Cosmo Sport 110S Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) Mazda Roadster (NB) Mazda RX-7 (FC3S) Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) Mazda RX-7 (SA22C) Mazda Savanna RX-3 McLaren F1 LM Mercedes-Benz 300SL (W198) Mercedes Benz A-Class (W168) Mercedes-Benz CE (C124) Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR Race Car (C208) Mercedes-Benz Sauber C11 Mercedes-Benz SL (R129) Mini Cooper S (R53) Mitsubishi FTO (DE3A) Mitsubishi GTO (Z15A) Mitsubishi Fuso Canter Fire Truck Mitsubishi Fuso Canter Garbage Truck Mitsubishi Fuso City Bus Mitsubishi i-MiEV Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III (CE9A) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI (CP9A) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car (CP9A) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII (CT9A) Mitsubishi Legnum Mitsubishi Pajero (V20) Mitsubishi Pajero (V60) Mitsubishi Starion (A187A) Mitsubishi Type 62 (Tank) Morgan 4/4 Nissan 180SX (RPS13) Nissan Cedric (Y31) Police Car Nissan Cube Nissan Elgrand Nissan Fairlady Z (S30) Nissan Fairlady Z (GCZ32) Nissan Pickup Nissan Laurel 2000SGX (C130) Nissan March (K11) Nissan March (K12) Nissan President (HG50) Nissan Primera Sportwagon (P12) Nissan Silvia (S13) Nissan Silvia (S15) Nissan Skyline (R30) Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR32) Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR33) Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR34) Nissan Skyline GT-R (KPGC10) Nissan Skyline HT2000 GT-R (KPGC110) Nissan Sunny Truck Nissan Terrano II (R20) Nissan X-Trail (T30) Nissan X-Trail (T31) Peugeot 406 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (1979 model) Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (W87) Plymouth Belvedere Porsche 911 Carrera (996) Porsche 911 Turbo (930) Porsche 911 Turbo (993) Porsche 935 Turbo Martini Pumpkin Car Renault 5 Turbo 2 Renault Twingo Rolls-Royce Silver Seraph Scion xB Steyr-Puch Pinzgauer (Combine) Subaru 360 Subaru Impreza Rally Car (GC8) Subaru Impreza WRX STi (GC8) Subaru Impreza WRX STi (GD8) Subaru Impreza WRX STi Wagon (GG) Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon (BG) Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon (BH5) Suzuki Alto Works Suzuki Carry Noodle Vendor Truck Suzuki Kei Suzuki Swift Suzuki Wagon R Toilet Car Toyota 2000GT (MF10) Toyota 2000GT Shelby Racing Division (MF10) Toyota bB (NCP31) Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra (JGTC) Toyota Celica (TA22) Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST205) Toyota Celica Supra (MA60) Toyota Celsior (UCF30) Toyota Century Toyota Corolla Levin (AE86) Toyota Crown Coupe (S60) Toyota Crown Police Car (1970's model) Toyota Crown Police Car (1990's model) Toyota Dyna Fire Truck Toyota Dyna Fuel Truck Toyota Dyna Garbage Truck Toyota Dyna Marriage Furniture Delivery Truck Toyota Dyna Postal Truck Toyota Estima (1st Generation) Toyota Estima (2nd Generation) Toyota GT-One Race Car (TS020) Toyota HiMedic Toyota Ipsum Toyota Land Cruiser (J70) Toyota Mega Cruiser Toyota MR2 (AW11) Toyota Prius (NHW10) Toyota Prius (XW20) Toyota RAV4 (1st Generation) Toyota Sports 800 Toyota Sprinter Trueno (AE86) Toyota Supra (JZA80) Toyota Vitz (NCP13) Toyota Will Vi Toyota Wish Toyota Yaris Tucker 48 United Defense M2 Bradley (Tank) Volkswagen Beetle (Type 1) Volkswagen New Beetle (Type 9C) Volkswagen Schwimmwagen (Type 166)